


A Little Slice of Life

by kiterious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiterious/pseuds/kiterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just wondering…" The angel took a breath, straightening up and meeting Dean’s eyes evenly.<br/>"May I have some?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was just sitting at work, depressed over how Dean and Gadreel will probably never be friends when I remembered… Fanfiction.
> 
> This is basically just me exploring interaction between the two if they had actually gotten a chance to have a friendly conversation.

Dean hadn't had pie in ages. Between worrying about Sam, the trials, and the angels, there just hadn't been time. If you asked him how long it'd been he would've said forever, but that was probably a bit of an exaggeration. However long it had been it was too long and he was looking forward to sitting down, just him and his fruit-filled pastry-clad treat.

He didn't notice Sam approach until he was standing by the edge of the table Dean was seated at, staring down at the pie with an oddly serious look on his face.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pie, dropping the forkful of pie he'd been preparing to shove in his mouth back to the table as he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Sam looked up to meet Dean's eyes and the hunter instantly noticed something was off.

"Zeke?" he guessed, forcing the rest of his pie down his throat with a gulp.

Sam-but-not-Sam nodded. "Dean," he greeted, his expression unreadable.

"What are you doing out? Is something wrong?" he asked, dread pooling in the back of his mind. He knew it had been a bad idea to let an angel possess his brother, he  _knew_ he would regret it, he should have never-

"Nothing is wrong," the angel promised, cutting off Dean's panicked train of thought. "Sam is fine. He is asleep right now."

He sighed in relief and exasperation, frowning at the angel. "Don't freak me out like that, man!" he scolded before scooping up another forkful of pie. He shoved it into his mouth as he waited for the angel to explain himself. 

But Zeke said nothing, just silently watched him as he continued to chew his food.

"You know Zeke, I'm pretty sure this could be considered voyeurism," Dean pointed out, sitting up to give the angel a pointed look.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, eyes darting away to study the floor nervously before returning to settle on Dean. 

The angel stood tall, a picture of confidence, but he seemed to be struggling with something, and Dean couldn't help but shift awkwardly under the familiar-but-different stare. He was just about to make another comment when Sam's (but not _Sam's_ ) voice interrupted. 

"I was just wondering..." The angel took a breath, meeting Dean's eyes evenly.

Of course, Dean could tell it was forced. He'd known Sam all his life, and he knew what his brother's face looked like when he was nervous.

"May I have some?" Ezekiel asked at last, some of his confidence faltering slightly as he watched Dean cautiously. 

At first Dean was confused, but then Zeke's (not Sam's) eyes darted back down to the pie and back up to stare at him questioningly.

"You want a piece of pie?" he asked, confused. The angel nodded. "I thought angels didn't eat?"

"We do not need to," he admitted, eyes shifting back to the pie. "But it does not mean we are not able to. I have never had it before, and you speak rather fondly of it. I was merely curious." It was probably the most Dean had ever heard the angel say. Zeke seemed to realize this too and stopped, snapping his mouth shut and lifting his gaze to the hunter once more. 

Dean couldn't help but feel... he wasn't sure what it was-- surprised, confused, maybe-- at angel's behaviour. He'd never seen an angel other than Cas, maybe Gabriel, show an interest in anything human before. And even Gabriel had only been eating all that candy it to keep up appearances as a Trickster. But to show genuine curiosity like he saw in Zeke's eyes, that was weird.

But since he couldn't see the harm in indulging the angel he shrugged and started cutting a slice off the pie with his fork. Hazel eyes brightened and Ezekiel jumped up, hurrying off to get himself a plate and fork of his own. He returned quickly, setting them gently on the table and looking at Dean expectantly. 

Dean rolled his eyes. The angel's face was stoic as ever but he could see the eager spark in his eyes as easy as he would if it were Sam. He lifted the piece onto the plate and pushed it across the table into the angel's waiting hands. 

Dean watched as Zeke took a bite, closing his eyes and letting out a soft hum of approval as he chewed. He couldn't help but chuckle. It might have been because he was wearing Sam's face, but the sight of the usually serious angel acting like a kid in a candy shop was amusing. 

"You're not so bad, Zeke," he commented before shoveling another piece of apple cinnamon goodness into his open mouth. 

He was so focused on his food he almost didn't notice the angel's reaction. Dean saw him stop out of the corner of his eyes, staring at him with an expression even he couldn't read. But it was gone so quickly he didn't think much of it. Just continued to enjoy his pie as his worries faded to the back of his mind for the moment.

Not all angels were dicks, Cas was proof of that. And for the first time he found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, Zeke was the same.


End file.
